Margaritas
by Mille Evans
Summary: Rin parecida decidida a fazer à Sesshoumaru uma pergunta que no seu estado normal jamais faria - ou não. Margaritas e sua magia incrível.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Takashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**Margaritas**

_"(...) Well you got what you want and what you never knew_

_A perfect gift from me to you..."_

-o-o-o-

Fazia uma madrugada agradável de setembro. O apartamento razoavelmente grande estava vazio, a não ser pelo homem sentado em um dos banquinhos de ferro da bancada que dividia a sala e a cozinha, profundamente concentrado no que parecia ser algum trabalho da faculdade. Os olhos dourados estavam fixos num montante de folhas espalhados pelo mármore escuro no qual ele apoiava os braços, parecendo pensativo. Os longos cabelos prateados caiam pelas costas aparentemente úmidos, e a camisa de manga longa escura estava dobrada até os cotovelos. A julgar pelo suave perfume amadeirado que ele exalava, tinha acabado de tomar banho.

Aquele era Sesshoumaru Inokuma. Mais: aquele era Sesshoumaru Inokuma tentando terminar um maldito trabalho que tinha de entregar no dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira treze realmente digna de ser sexta-feira treze. Aquela porcariazinha parecia tão simples a princípio, mas no fim das contas ele perdera mais tempo do que previra. Tinha certeza que havia perdido uns bons neurônios, para não falar das preciosas horas de sono.

Ali ele suspirou, corrigindo a postura enquanto segurava a ponte do nariz anguloso, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Não tinha mais do que vinte e três anos, estava no penúltimo ano de Engenharia e realmente parecia cansado. Geralmente ele dedicava mais tempo aos trabalhos e demais afazeres acadêmicos, mas tivera alguns problemas na empresa nos últimos dias e acabou não conseguindo tempo, o que havia resultado num misto de preocupação e irritação. E aquilo se refletia até mesmo no rosto de traços simétricos dele: havia leves olheiras abaixo dos olhos e uma expressão levemente aborrecida, consequente do esforço em se manter acordado.

Ele voltou a se focar no trabalho após aqueles breves instantes de folga, por um momento agradecendo ao silêncio. Morava numa república com Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Rin, e conviviam razoavelmente bem, apesar de às vezes Sesshoumaru realmente achar que morar sozinho fosse melhor, embora naquele momento não fosse possível. Ele era universitário, e por mais que tivesse conseguido ingressar numa boa empresa e ganhasse até bem, estava apenas terminando a faculdade, tinha que se estabilizar primeiro.

Mais uma vez ele suspirou, aborrecido por não conseguir se focar no que deveria. Tinha mesmo de agradecer ao milagre divino de todos estarem dormindo, pois geralmente naquele horário alguém sempre estava vendo TV ou lhe enchendo a paciência - aquilo parecia um passatempo unânime. E se já estava difícil se focar sem ninguém ali, imagine se alguém aparecesse.

Mal ele terminou o pensamento, um som inconfundível de chave girando na fechadura quebrou o silêncio do apartamento. Os orbes dourados do homem se focaram na na palavra que escrevia no papel, enquanto ele se mantinha imóvel, esperando quem quer que fosse entrar.

- _... Rise above, gonna start the war! What you want, what you need and what'd you come here for... Well, an eye for an eye and an 'F' for fight, they're taking me down as the prisoners riot... _

Uma voz feminina e estranhamente risonha fez com que uma sobrancelha masculina se arqueava enquanto ele identificava a dona da voz sem nem ao menos se virar.

_- When I feel kinda bad and don't want to stress, i just pass it off on ability, well you got what you want and what you never knew, a perfect gift from me to you... yeah, yeah, yeah... _

Ali Sesshoumaru teve de se virar, enquanto escutava a pessoa em questão largar as chaves em cima de algum móvel. Observou, em silêncio, uma garota estranhamente animada aos olhos dele, usando um vestido floral em conjunto com um par de coturnos - e ele observou aquilo porque o que lhe chamou atenção em primeiro lugar foram as pernas torneadas dela, que se moviam numa dancinha um tanto quanto tosca comemorando alguma coisa. Na escuridão suave da sala, ele a via se aproximar cada vez até finalmente vê-lo ali a observando.

- AHHHHHH! - E num giro desajeitado ele viu Rin Nakayama congelar, os cabelos compridos chicoteando o próprio rosto enquanto ela dava um gritinho se assustando com a presença dele ali.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sou uma visão tão terrível assim de madrugada? - Ele zombou, vendo a garota piscar, ainda sem reação.

Rin demorou a falar. As mãos tinham ido parar nas pernas, alisando o tecido floral do vestido enquanto a bolsa transversal, enrolada em um dos ombros femininos, parecia pesar mil quilos - Rin estava estranhamente torta, apoiando o peso do corpo em uma das pernas.

- Eu... - A garota tentou falar alguma coisa, e então arqueou uma sobrancelha, uma das mãos indo parar na cintura. - ... O que faz acordado, Sesshy?

O cenho do homem se franziu. Ele se manteve sério.

- Sabe o quanto eu odeio esse apelido, Rin. - O rapaz resmungou, ainda a encarando. - Estou fazendo um trabalho. Eu quem pergunto o que faz você acordada e... - Ele parou quando viu ela se enrolar para tirar a bolsa do ombro, resmungando alguma coisa. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. -... Aparentemente bêbada.

Ela largou a bolsa em cima do sofá, antes de andar decidida até a cozinha, passando por ele enquanto se dirigia ao armário. O ignorou com uma frieza impressionante.

- Não estou bêbada, não seja boboca Sesshy. - Ela respondeu, parecendo levemente risonha - Apenas tomei algumas margaritas. - Completou, se inclinando para caçar alguma coisa dentro do móvel.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, uma expressão de quem entendia tudo atravessando o rosto dele.

- Oh.

- Oh?

- Você está realmente bêbada.

Rin voltou-se para ele segurando um pote de _Pringles, _e a passos rápidos largou-se em umas das banquetas, abrindo o recipiente que trazia em mãos para mordiscar uma batata.

- Não estou bêbada, estou com fome. - Explicou, cruzando as pernas.

Sesshoumaru arqueou novamente uma sobrancelha. Suavemente ele inclinou-se em direção à garota, que ficou estática vendo-o deixar o rosto tão perto do dela. Não soube porque, mas seu estômago girou desconfortavelmente fazendo-a piscar mais que o normal.

- Rin. - Ele chamou em voz baixa, o rosto perigosamente perto, e então inspirou profundamente enquanto a garota sentia o rosto incendiar. As orelhas femininas estavam vermelhas debaixo da cortina de cabelos lisos. - Você está com hálito de_ tequila._

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha, o rosto de traços delicados se contraindo enquanto o via próximo, um sorriso que raramente vinha à tona brincando no canto dos lábios finos.

- E está piscando mais que o normal também, a propósito. - Completou.

Ali ela sentiu um vergonha imensa crescer dentro de si. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato dele estar perto e ela querer dizer (estranhamente) em voz alta que ele era bonito, mas sim porque ele zombara de um gesto de nervosismo dela que só vinha a tona quando estava perto dele.

- Aposto que minha mão deve ter adquirido algum tipo de poder capaz de acertar um murro nessa sua cara de lua, também. - Falou, num tom de voz controlado, lançando uma batata dentro da boca num ato brusco.

Sesshoumaru a olhou como se fosse louca, antes de corrigir a postura e apoiar os braços sob a bancada.

- Você fica violenta quando bebe.

- E você... - Ela pensou no que dizer, por alguns instantes. Ela e Sesshoumaru tinham uma relação razoavelmente boa, tendo em vista que o rapaz geralmente não era de muita conversa. Gostava dele há algum tempo, um tipo de gostar que ela havia desprezado há algum tempo atrás, ou que no caso julgava ser impossível até conhecê-lo. Fosse a inteligência ou o jeito, viu-se pagando a própria língua. -... Ah, esquece. - Girou os olhos, sabendo que aquele era o caminho mais fácil para fazê-lo se fechar.

Ele limitou-se a lançar o mesmo olhar anterior, como se a achasse louca, antes de voltar-se para seus cálculos.

Passado alguns instantes de silêncio no qual tudo que se ouvia era o crec-crec das batatas sendo mastigadas, ela puxou assunto.

- Mas então. - Ela escorregou pela bancada e espiou o que ele fazia, não vendo uma expressão ligeiramente cômica de aborrecimento passar pelo rosto do rapaz. - O que está fazendo, Sesshy?

- Estou_ tentando _finalizar esse trabalho.

- O que o impede? - E os grandes olhos castanhos se fixaram nos âmbar dele, em genuína curiosidade.

Sesshoumaru a observou. Notou, surpreso, que os lábios de Rin eram adoravelmente rosados.

- Você. - Ele respondeu, com um suspirou, voltando a encarar sua própria caligrafia.

- Eu? - Ela espantou-se.

- Você mastigando essas malditas batatas igual um rato.

- Eu não sou uma rata!

- Eu não disse que você era uma.

- Disse sim!

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Sabia exatamente onde aquela discussão tola os levaria. Observou Rin fitando-o enquanto mastigava com raiva uma batatatinha, os olhos apertados em sua direção.

- Por que estava bebendo? - Resolveu mudar a conversa. Rin era uma das poucas com quem gostava de conversar. Não sabia se tinha a ver com o fato dela sempre ter um assunto e na maioria das vezes saber o que estava falando, ou se era a inteligência dela aliada à personalidade singular. Talvez pudesse ser também o fato de que ela não se intimidava perante ele, conseguia conversar tranquilamente de igual para igual, e aquilo o agradava muito.

- Qual parte da conversa perdi? Porque você estava até agora me chamando de _rata _e não ouvi um pedido de desculpas sobre isso.

Os olhos dourados giraram. Como podia ser tão infantil e irritante?

- Desculpe por tê-la chamada de rata, Rin. Por que estava bebendo? - Ele foi irônico.

Ela bufou, balançando o pé teimosamente. Sesshoumaru decidiu que se ela não falasse mais, não seria ele o próximo a puxar assunto.

Alguns instantes se passaram antes de Rin falar, emburrada:

- Consegui que meu artigo sobre corrupção na política fosse publicado na Sparks.

Ele a olhou agradavelmente surpreso, esboçando discreto sorriso de canto.

- Isso é ótimo, parabéns. - A parabenizou com sinceridade, fixando os olhos dourados no rosto feminino.

A garota sentiu as faces corarem. Estava no terceiro ano de Jornalismo e tinha batalhado muito por aquele artigo. A satisfação de ter conseguido aquilo era similar à de ver Sesshoumaru a olhando daquele jeito. As malditas borboletas estavam fazendo festa em seu estômago e sentia que o tempo poderia parar ali. Admirar aqueles olhos e aquele rosto era incrivelmente agradável - e ela tinha certeza que aquilo nada tinha a ver com os efeitos da bebida.

O momento foi quebrado quando o celular do rapaz vibrou debaixo de alguma folha aleatória de papel, fazendo-o procurar o aparelho por alguns segundos na bancada, não vendo Rin tentar disfaçar os efeitos daquele simples olhar enchendo a boca de batatas. Mastigou-as ruidosamente saltando do banco para a cozinha, enquanto fingia procurar alguma coisa que nem ela sabia o que era.

Quando ele atendeu, a garota se encaminhou para a geladeira, abrindo-a. Estava morrendo de sede.

- Kagura, já lhe disse para não me ligar mais. - A voz grave fez os olhos castanholados se fixarem em uma garrafa d'água, embora ela não estivesse mais visando aquilo.

Discretamente, ou tão discretamente quanto podia, Rin ficou na ponta dos pés e tentou ver por cima da porta do eletrodoméstico o que ocorria. Tudo o que enxergou, porém, foram as costas largas de um Sesshoumaru que caminhava pela sala escura falando com a ex namorada, que provavelmente estava querendo uma companhia para passar a madrugada e...

- Au! - A garota praguejou, sentindo algo muito gelado lhe tocar metade do rosto. Descobriu, resmungando, que se tratava do congelador no qual ela estava enfiando a cabeça toda - de algum jeito Miroku tinha conseguido quebrar a porta que deveria evitar aquele tipo de coisa.

Rin bufou, limpando o rosto. Agora Sesshoumaru estava longe e ela não o ouvia mais. Pior. Sesshoumaru estava longe, ela não o ouvia mais e ele estava falando com a ex namorada.

Uma ex namorada que ela odiava, aliás. Não só por gostar do rapaz, mas porque a mulher era deveras arrogante e chata. Ela era linda, era verdade, mas Rin nunca fora com a cara dela. Tanto que quando Sesshoumaru voltou, ela fingiu estar muito compenetrada em beber sua água, embora sentisse uma certa raiva pela situação toda. Preferiu, no entanto, beber sua garrafinha de água para evitar falar.

O viu sentar-se novamente, parecendo aborrecido, e resolveu ficar quieta. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, ele continuando o trabalho e ela quieta, encarando os próprios pés. Tudo o que se ouvia era o som do lápis contra o papel.

- Sei que está se remoendo de curiosidade. - Sesshoumaru falou, sem encará-la, parecendo cansado. - Pergunte.

Rin balançou a perna, teimosa.

- Não estou curiosa.

Os olhos dourados a encararam brevemente, antes de se voltarem para a folha de papel. Rin sabia que aquela batalha já estava perdida. Os ombros femininos se encolheram um pouquinho.

- Ok, talvez eu esteja.

Silêncio.

- O que ela queria? - Rin não se aguentou, inclinando-se para frente. A franja lhe tocou os olhos brevemente.

- O que você provavelmente pensou que ela queria antes de quase enfiar o rosto dentro do congelador.

A garota espantou-se.

- Você estava de costas!

- Tem gelo no seu cabelo. - Ela jurou que viu a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios dele.

A jornalista corou furiosamente, condenando Miroku a arder nos abismos do inferno.

- E você, hm... - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo desajeitadamente. -... O que você-

- O de sempre.

- Sem encontros, pare de me ligar e blábláblá?

- Sim.

- Hm. - Ela alisou o queixo. - Não sente vontade de vê-la?

- Eu deveria?

A morena maneou a cabeça, apoiando o rosto sobre a mão.

- Não deveria estar falando sobre sua vida amorosa comigo, mas aqui estamos nós. - Ela sorriu.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ponto para você. Mas não. - Ali ele passou a mão distraidamente pelo lábio superior, numa tentativa de efetuar um cálculo enquanto simultaneamente pretendia respondê-la. Demorou alguns segundos para completar a frase. - Não vejo razão.

Rin sentiu alguma coisa nascer dentro dela. Coragem ou... Ousadia, talvez. Apoiou o rosto em ambas as mãos, vendo o rosto dele voltado para as folhas de papel, e seus pés começaram a se balançar suavemente. Os olhos castanhos observaram como os lábios dele eram finos, e como o nariz era anguloso sob vários ângulos. E havia as mãos dele também - dedos compridos e elegantes. O que mais parecia atrativo, talvez, era como o peitoral masculino parecia largo debaixo da camisa, ou como a musculatura era harmoniosa e visível mesmo sob o tecido das roupas.

- Me olhando dessa maneira, começo a achar que você planejou meu assassinato e está pensando onde vai esconder meu corpo.

Rin girou os olhos. Ele conseguia ser tão estúpido.

- Na verdade, queria fazer uma pergunta retórica.

Aquilo o atraiu.

- Estou ouvindo. - Anunciou, parando de escrever para fitá-la.

Rin aproveitou o efeito da bebida pela primeira vez na noite - e na vida. Não era o tipo de garota que ficava escondendo o jogo ou esperando o próximo passo. Claro, havia coisas que não estavam sob seu controle e muitas vezes ela acabava sendo vencida pela timidez. Mas havia momentos em que se sentia corajosa.

Momentos como aqueles - ela tinha bebido e se sentia corajosa.

- Você... - Ela parou ali. Céus, o que infernos estava fazendo? -... Você, hum, sabe... - Respirou fundo vendo o cenho de Sesshoumaru se franzir -... Sairia comigo?

Ele ficou a o observando como se ela fosse louca - mais uma vez na noite.

- Nós já saímos juntos, Rin.

- Não dessa maneira que estou falando. - Murmurou, timidamente, corando.

O entendimento do que ela dizia fez a jornalista ver Sesshoumaru desconcertado pela primeira vez na vida. Ele alisou mais uma vez o lábio superior e pareceu perturbado quando baixou os olhos para as folhas sob o mármore.

Rin aguardou. Sentiu-se corajosa por ainda esperar uma resposta. Ainda não estava querendo sair correndo.

- Rin... - Ele começou, e então suspirou, a olhando. - Acho melhor você ir dormir.

Ali ela sentiu-se uma completa idiota. Claro. O que estava pensando? Que ele diria sim? Ele era Sesshoumaru, todas as garotas suspiravam por ele. E não era porque ela tinha aquela paixonite boba e estúpida que com ela seria diferente, ou especial. Ainda mais quando ela fazia aquele tipo de questionamento _bêbada._

- Claro. - Ela respondeu, trêmula. Soltou uma risada nervosa e enfiou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, sem encará-lo. - Eu... Que pergunta boba. - Riu de novo, magoada. - Vou dormir.

Sentia-se extremamente envergonhada. As faces femininas ficaram vermelho escarlate quando ela saltou do banquinho, se desequilibrando brevemente na pressa de sair dali. A mão de Sesshoumaru sobre o pulso fino, porém, impediu a fuga. Eles se encararam brevemente.

Nada foi dito. Os olhos castanhos encontraram os dourados e eles sabiam muito bem que aquela noite tinha sido um divisor de águas entre eles.

- Rin...

- Vou dormir. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

Ela puxou o pulso. Ele não tentou abordá-la novamente.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não lhe chamava pelo nome inteiro.

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **Oi pessoas! Sim, eu estou viva! Hahah. Aproveitei um tempinho vago das férias e resolvi postar essa história. Ela só tem mais um capítulo, na realidade era pra ser apenas uma one-shot, mas ficou enorme, então a dividi. Queria trabalhar uma relação diferente de Sesshy x Rin. Bem provável que eles tenham ficado meio OOC, porque geralmente a Rin é hiper tímida e o Sesshy é extremamente frio. Claro, é a identidade e essência deles, mas explorar outros ângulos da personalidade de ambos me parece legal. Espero que tenham gostado, ok? Logo mais apareço com o outro capítulo!

Ahh. Pra quem ficou curioso sobre que música a Rin estava cantando no início do capítulo, aqui vai_: "Houdini", _do Foster the People.

Beijo procês!


End file.
